Multiple therapies exist for various health-related conditions, events, and defects. Such therapies may be implemented as implanted devices, e.g., cardiac rhythm management devices, neural stimulation/neuromodulation devices, intrathecal drug delivery pumps, and functional neuromodulation prostheses such as cochlear implants, retinal implants, and artificial joints, limbs and organs. Once implanted, however, such devices may not provide the functionality to facilitate controlled activation or modification.
In one example, a neural stimulation device may deliver pain-control therapies to the spinal column, yet the neural stimulation device may not be activated on demand. Stated differently, the neural stimulation device is always activated after implantation. As a result, the patient may be subjected to neural stimulation, as well as its associated unwanted side effects, at times when such therapy is not needed.
In another example, a neural modulation device such as a spinal cord stimulator may provide therapeutic benefit for pain, yet the rate of stimulation may not be adjustable to align stimulation to the patient's lifestyle, e.g., a higher intensity during high activity periods and a lower intensity during low activity periods. As a result, the patient may need to restrict activities which do not conform to the stimulation intensity to receive optimal therapy results or suffer diminished therapy results when engaged in non-conforming activities.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have systems, devices, and methods for controlling therapies, for optimizing therapy results, and for enhancing patient treatment without having limitations placed on the patient.